The invention refers to design of a holder for an article of daily use, especially for tooth-brush for holding of such articles in vertical downwards direction gripped at their stiff part, for example at a handle especially of small articles for daily use for example of cosmetiks pencils, lipsticks, combs and similar articles especially tooth-brushes, whereby the article, especially tooth-brush is pushed into holder from below upwards.
Till now for laying aside of daily use articles, especially of tooth-brushes goblets or small cases are used positioned on walls, boxes so that the tooth-brushes eventually other articles are put in these goblets or these are freely put aside. The disadvantage in this manner put aside daily use articles, especially tooth-brushes is that at bottom of the goblet or of the small box settle impurities. Further for holding of tooth-brushes holders with holes are used for placing the tooth-brushes inserted from above into these holes and hold on the border of the hole by means of own bristles, these are in direct contact with impurities settled on the holder body. Further articles especially articles for daily use, especially frequently used tooth-brushes are put aside in horizontal position on furniture or other furnishings or are inserted from above downwards into miscellaneous vessels positioned on walls or are freely put aside or hung up on miscellaneous racks, which is unpractical and unhygienic. Further the solution of a toothpaste tube holder is known presented in the specification of the patent application EPA 0258047. The toothpaste holder comprises a cylindrical housing having inwardly directed flat lamellas defining a circular hole and above lamellas a pad and a polymeric filler is positioned. The toothpaste is hanged up by the thread on the toothpaste tube and the necessary bias provide the pad and the polymeric filler, therefore the toothpaste tube is held by stiffness and not by the resilience of the lamellas. Taking out the toothpaste there is a danger of jamming of the lamellas on tube neck. and a difficult pulling out of the toothpaste can arise or the lamellas can be damaged. The described solution does not use a guide hole not even longitudinal resilient elements. The disadvantage of this design is that the lamellas must have in centre a precise defined circular opening, which must be smaller than the nech of the toothpaste tube in threaded portion. This holder is unsuitable for holding of other articles like toothpastes with precisely defined toothpaste tube neck diameter. As a further known solution the patent application WO97/16103 presents an universal holder for holding textile articles using an excentrically positioned cylinder equipped with inelastic clips. It is a different design designed for other application than described in filed invention application. A further published patent application DE 3807208 A1 discloses a presenting outfit for tools holding. The holder comprises a plate having a suspension slot and on lower portion of the slot is positioned a nose shaped element having a saddle as retaining element shaped like a convex bridge gripped at two points, which is in frictional engagement with the article, whereby the gripping of the aricle is complicated, because the gripped article must be first inserted into nose portion, and afterwards pushed into plate, especially in case of a heavier article it requires to take considerable force. Further the known design presented in U.S. Pat. No, 4,544,351 discloses a candle holder, in substance the candle is only supported in a glass or other container with bottom, so that the holder does not hold the candle but it is only supported by the holder, whereby the candle is inserted from above downwards. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,969 describes a holder for tools comprising a base surface juxtaposed with a countersurface, whereby the base surface being provided with an array of elastically deformable bristles on an artificial strip, it is in substance a zip-fastener. A further known design presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,127 is a holder bar for supporting sheet-like articles or sheets of paper. The holder bar comprises a resilient hollow rod of rectangular cross section having a throughgoing insertion slot extending along the length dimension. The profile forms a clamp for receiving sheet-like articles introduced into the insertion slot.
The subject matter of the invention which removes the above mentioned wants is the constructional design of the holder for daily use article, especially tooth brush, holding these articles. downwards in vertical position which are gripped in upper part, especially of small articles for daily use, for example of tooth-brushes inserted from below upwards. The substance of the holder for daily use article, especially, tooth brush is that it comprises a holder body which in hollow on inside circumference is equiped with minimum one oblong shaped resilient portion, which after inserting the article, for example the tooth-brush handle bends and so arises a pressure between holder and toothbrush handle. On lower part of the holder body a funnel-shaped inlet hole is positioned facilitating the insertion of held articles, especially tooth-brush. The upper portion of the holder body comprises a holder clamping surface or a holder hinge. Gripping of the daily use article, especially of the tooth-brush ensures one or more resilient portions in elongated holder body after inserting the daily use article, especially the tooth-brush handle through the inlet hollow from below upwards, whereby the tooth-bruch bristles bend down tending downwards and between the holder for daily use article, especially tooth-brush and holder body arises a pressure. The resilient oblong shaped portions are situated vertically to inside holder body wall tending to holder body middle. Alternatively also longitudinally to inner wall of the holder body bending the resilient portion in direction to axis of the inner hole on holder body. The oblong shaped resilient portions may be positioned on inner wall of the holder body or in holder body in vertical plane symmetrically or asymmetrically at different hights. The use of more resilient portions enables higher comfort for inserting and taking out, wider use and at the same time greater carrying capacity of the holder for articles with greater mass. Alternative conical design of the holder body or positioning of the resilient portions with different lengths ensures the use of one holder for holding of articles with different dimensions and shape. A further alternative of the holder for daily use article, especially tooth-bruch is that the oblong shaped resilient portion may be made stiff and the elasticity ensures its positioning into a resilient bed in holder body. The holder for daily use article, especially tooth-brush is used alone or grouped in varied units with different number of holders. The holder according to this invention enables wide use for holding of daily use articles, especially for tooth-brush with different shape, cross section and mass at higher hygienic standard.